Traditionally, telecommunications services are billed based upon market or sub-market rates and often have a fixed resolution. That is, the rates for markets or sub-markets are based on zip codes, administrative areas, telephony area codes, and the like. These rates are used when billing data is processed to calculate fees for usage of telecommunications services.
The aforementioned billing systems often fail to provide accurate billing for services in all areas within a market or sub-market. Wireless service providers, for example, may have several cell sites in a heavily populated city, but very few sites in rural towns. Unfortunately, many rural subscribers are required to pay the same rates for service that may be less than ideal or at least lesser than the service obtainable for those subscribers that reside in the city. Additionally, from the service provider's perspective, it may be financially beneficial to offer reduced rates for subscribers residing in the rural town to make wireless service a more attractive telecommunications solution.
Thus, the applicant desires to create a need and market for novel methods and a new apparatus to support billing for telecommunications services based upon density parameters.